Pokemon: BioStar is Magic
by Dialga's Song of Time
Summary: A crossover of Pokemon/the Land before time/etc.


Chapter 1: The Battle against Daymare Sun

It is sunrise at a newly-built castle at the edge of Everfree Forest near the base of Mt. Coronet in Sinnohian Equestria, one of the many lands of BioStar, a planet that is a combination of many worlds, including Poke-Earth, Hylia, Earth, Mushroom World, and Equestria. At the Sun Balcony on the fourth floor, a black alicorn with gold armor and a cutie mark on her flanks, which is a crescent moon beside the sun in a yin yang-like position while a splash of blue and white around it. The mare's name is Nightmare Moon, the older sister of Celestia and Luna. She thought to herself, "Ah, it's another beautiful day here and now, I need to meet with everybody to plan our move against Daymare Sun, who impersonated my sister and turned all of Equestria against us, but mostly Celestia."

Nightmare Moon then walks out of the balcony after raising the suns for her sister, who is badly injured after being captured by overzealous members of the New Lunar Republic, and the recent attack by King Sombra. She heads down the stairs to the basement floor, where the meeting chambers are. She uses the Royal Canterlot Voice, "All occupants, report to the meeting chambers at once!" After a few minutes, everyone arrived in the room, as they took their seats. Nightmare Moon declares, "This meeting has come to order! For this meeting, we will plan our move against the insidious Daymare Sun, and I am most open for suggestions."

Captain replies, "I will confront them personally, and if they are a threat, attack them, but not without my orders, understood?" The guard nods and salutes, before Blazing Morning himself flies over to the newcomers nearing the gate as he stands at the gate and shouts, "Halt! Identify yourselves or we will be forced to attack," spreading his wings and unsheathes his sword, which has a emblem of the sun on its hilt and the blade is fiery red infused, with solar magic allowing it to cut through enemies with searing heat which would burn them to a crisp. At this, the semi-trailer, sports car, ambulance, and other smaller human-sized vehicles halted and transformed into robots. Captain Blazing Morning demands, "State your business here, and you are trespassing on the land belonging to the Solar Empire. Equestria has been since divided and we are combatting the New Lunar Republic and we have orders from our highness Princess Celestia and her sisters, Prince Arceus, and Queen Archaera to stand guard while they search for a Kyogre to take on a Groudon used by an impostor who had framed Princess Celestia and most ponies in Equestria turned against her and the rest of the Royal Family, thinking she is a tyrant. We are going to that alternate Equestria, to get rid of Daymare Sun before we return here and keep the castle guarded. Since the NLR has threatened us before and will likely kidnap the Princess again, we are keeping close watch and only allowing those who are associated with the Equestrian Crown."

At this, one of the human-sized robots, which had transformed from a yellow supercar, lets out a series of beeps, at which the captain replies, "I'm sorry, but I cannot understand what you are saying." At this, the robot that had transformed from the semi-trailer, replies, "Sparkplug here said that we are not your enemies and we are your friends and allies. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We had been called here on Lucas Diamond's request for us to help with a new mission to go to the alternate Equestria. You may sheathe your weapon."

Captain Blazing Morning sheathes his sword and replies, "Very well, you may pass," as he leads them to the castle entrance. As they went into the palace, they are met with Lucas, along with his Mini-Con partner, Octane. "Oh, good, you're here," smiled Lucas, before noticing Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred, and Billy, "Hey there, welcome to the Castle of the Royal Alicorns. This castle has just been renovated and restored to its former glory. Father and the others with him should return soon as they have retrieved help from a Kyogre. So, three of you guys are the kids that got sent to the past and gave the Mini-Cons the ability to think for themselves." At this, Rad replies, "Uh, yes. Me, Carlos, and Alexis were the ones who got sent to the past," as the Mini-Con known as High Wire stepped forward, letting out a few explanatory-sounding beeps. At this, Octane translates for Lucas, "High Wire had said that near the end of the war, he started a time loop by sending Rad, Carlos, and Alexis back in time to the moment where us Mini-Cons were born from Unicron's cells. Rad ended up meeting with High Wire's past counterpart and establishing the bond that caused every other Mini-Con to become self-aware and have feelings. That's why the Mini-Con ship warped to Earth; so that thousands of years later, Rad would meet up with High Wire in the future, and for all of us to finally win our freedom from the Chaos Bringer himself."

Lucas nodded, as he offers his hand to Rad, who gladly takes it as they shook hands, as the group heads into the halls of the castle and enters the meeting room to wait on the others to return. About an hour later, the rest of the group return as Arceus lands at the entrance with the Princesses and the rest of the group with Ocean Empress joined in as the guards saluted to Arceus who replies, "Thank you, and now go back to your posts and keep the area guarded," as the guard replies, "Yes, your majesty. Just to inform you, the Autobots and their human associates had arrived while you were gone. Other than that, everything is fine."

Arceus nods as they entered the castle and went into the meeting room, as he is greeted by the Autobots and the five teenagers along with the other castle residents.

Lucas chuckles sheepishly, realizing, "Forgive me, I didn't get to introduce myself. The name's Lucas, Lucas Diamond," before pointing to Octane, "And as you've seen, this is my Mini-Con partner, Octane, who I met on Cybertron." The Mini-Con simply waved, as Princess Luna Princess Luna greets with the Royal Canterlot Voice, "WELCOME, AUTOBOTS AND FIVE CHILDREN TO OUR ROYAL ALICORN CASTLE! I AM PRINCESS LUNA, CO-RULER OF EQUESTRIA AND RULES THE NIGHT, ALONG WITH MY OLDER SISTER CELESTIA, WHO RULES THE DAY!"

The kids nod at the greeting bowing with respect and notice Celestia who crawled out of her elder sister's pouch and tried to stand up but collapsed due to her legs being unable to support her weight. She notices the strangers and backs away letting out a soft whimper in fear as she flattens her ears and presses herself to the floor, trying to look small and insignificant. They notice the bandages wrapped around the top portion of her head down her neck to her withers while her wings are spread but flattened since they have healed but old scars can be seen. They could also see many scars on her back and sides including words carved on her body including tyrantlestia, molestia, troll, to the moon, etc.

Fred asks in concern, "Oh, man, what the heck happened to her," as he lost his usual appetite for potato chips at the sight of the wounds. At this, Nightmare Moon explains, "Princess Celestia was framed by an evil imposter named Daymare Sun, who had brought eternal day on an alternate Equestria and the whole world became a global desert and she is associated with Team Magma. She turned most of Equestria against her and those who are against us formed the New Lunar Republic while those still on our side formed the Solar Empire whose highest ruler is Archeara who is the Queen and Arceus is the Prince, and his mates including Celestia, me and Luna are the Princesses of the Solar Empire."

Two days later, the group met outside to get ready to head for the alternate Equestria. Celestia is in Archaera's pouch while the group makes preparations, especially Rarity, who got her sunglasses, and a fancy parasol.

Shining Armor asks Optimus, "Optimus sir, are you prepared for the alternate Equestria? It's bound to be scorching there seeing how it is in Eternal Day. If you all need shields, I and the other soldiers will provide assistance. You can consider yourselves honorary members of the Equestrian Army. You can take the heat and be able to drive through difficult terrain?"

The Autobot leader nods, as his Mini-Con partner, Sparkplug lets out a series of affirmative beeps that translate to, "And we Mini-Cons will also help along the way."

Shining Armor nods as the rest of the group got ready as Arceus teleported himself and the group to the alternate Equestria, and after a few moments, the group now find themselves in the alternate world as they land on a sandy desert stretching far as the eye could see. Above them is the sun, which is swelled up at an abnormal size taking up much of the daytime sky and its intense rays scorches the desert. "That can't be good," started Arceus, "That sun looks little too big for its own good-Daymare Sun gave it too much power for its own good, and judging by the landscape, it has not seen night for over a thousand years. We need to find somewhere to stay to plan out our mission. We just need to find a pony village in this alternate Equestria."

They nod as everyone headed onwards, traveling north through what would have been Everfree Forest. Rarity remarks eloquently, "Such a dreadfully hot place, and those dead trees are certainly not helping," as she cools herself by waving her fan towards herself.

Applejack remarks in agreement wiping sweat off her forehead with her hoof "Hoo-whee, it sure is hot like an oven when we bake apple pies. I ain't gonna argue with Rarity on this one. We could use some water about now, but we gotta find a town first." After traveling miles in the forboding wasteland, a few of the Autobots have gotten stuck in the massive sand dunes.

Hot Shot remarks, "Uh guys, I think we're stuck in those sand dunes." At that, Shining Armor suggests, "Why not transform into robot mode and walk out of them, and transform back to vehicle mode from there?" Optimus Prime remarks, "Alright, we'll try that. Transform!" as they reverted back to their robot forms, while Arceus tells Ocean Empress, "Ocean Empress, I need you to summon rain and bring in water to the land and show this world your power!" The massive Kyogre nodded, before letting out a roar as her markings glowed red with primal energy as storm clouds formed above and began spreading throughout the land and a deluge of rain begins to fall in a torrential downpour while lightning flashed. The rains flooded the area around Ocean Empress as a lake forms and grows in size large enough for her as she dived in and summons more rain. This time, the rains fell harder bringing moisture to the local soil and allowing plants to sprout. Meanwhile, at the capital of the alternate Equestria, Daymare Sun became discerned at the sudden change in weather, and sends out a platoon of soldiers to investigate. Little did they know of the massive Kyogre being the cause, and Daymare Sun would have to bring out her Groudon soon enough to counter the approaching rains.

Back with the group, we see them approaching a pony village, which had also noticed the change in weather and took it well. Even so, the ponies have been suffering, not just from Daymare Sun's tryanny and the unforgiving heat, but also dying of starvation and dehydration. As they went into the village, they notice that the residents have been giving them odd looks. Princess Celestia felt her heart break at the sight of a pair of orphaned pegasus ponies struggling to move on their legs. One is a female a green mane and tail and another being a male with white fur, a blue mane and tail with yellow streaks, and has a cutie mark, which consists of a raincloud with rain and lightning bolts. The little filly looked up to Celestia and asks, "Could you be me and big brother's mommy?" She smiled warmly as she replies, "Why of course, children," before nuzzling the two young pegasi lovingly.

The ponies were then loaded into one of the horse trailers, while the two pegasi Celestia adopted are put in Archaera's pouch which Celestia also crawled into. They made themselves comfortable in her womb as the two pegasi soon felt hungry and cried for food having not eaten in months, at which the Solar Princess presents her breasts, which are between her front legs and puts their heads to her breasts, at which they instinctively latched onto and began suckling hungrily, feeling warm milk go down their parched throats. As they did this, they began pressing themselves against their adoptive mother, whimpering softly wanting her love and comfort. Celestia cooed, "There, there, children. I am here for you," as she nuzzled them reassuringly. Both calmed and fell asleep, still suckling lightly.

Luna then turns to Optimus and asks, "Hey, do you think thou can handle more horse trailers, along with the one you have right now?"

He replies, "I would be glad to help," before ordering, "Hey, would you mind getting some horse trailers and attach them to the back?"

The red Earth pony named Big Macintosh replies, "Eeyup," as comes over pulling ten horse trailers, much to the surprise of the Autobots and the kids, who are impressed with the sheer strength that Earth Ponies possess, and attaches them to the back of the trailer portion of the Autobot leader's semi-truck form and secures the trailers so they don't detach and fall off when going over treacherous landscapes.

Applejack remarks with a smirk, "That there is mah big brother's strength you just saw. I remember he once pulled an entire house, without breakin' a sweat." After getting all the ponies in town, the group set off once more after resting for a few hours under the shade of the Autobots, whose shadows reflected off from the light of the oversized sun. They traveled onwards in the desolate wasteland devoid of any life.

Rad decides to start a conversation with Arceus and asks, "Hey Arceus, would our world end up like this from global warming? I remember back when me and my frineds along with the Autobots were searching for Mini-Cons, we notice that the planet has been warming, but now I hear that we are going through an Ice Age. Has your world before the world merges, been through man-made global warming and any other environmental problems?" The Original One replies, "Well, my world had its share of environmental problems, but with the help of pokemon like Shaymin and Suicune, and Pokémon Rangers worldwide, we can deal with them and rid of the problems, which we did. Over several centuries ago, after the world merge to Earth, BioStar began to take in the world's environmental problems like global warming, air pollution, deforestation, and water pollution. We were able to counter the problems and after many years, the Global warming was halted and pollution eradicated. Suicune purified the waters and Shaymin got rid of the air pollution using Seed Flare. The glaciers around Antartica were restored, with the help of many Ice-type Pokémon. Not only that, world leaders all over started using wind and solar power as main sources of energy, and it continues today. Our world is much cleaner then it was centuries ago. However, because of the prolonged warming period, the world climate began to cool and has had mini-Ice Ages, and now we are in the beginning of a major Ice Age, which has been long overdue because of human-induced global warming. Now, even though our world is clean as a whistle along with the other planets in our solar system, there are are many alternate Earths and BioStars that were less fortunate and became completely polluted, while others suffered extreme global warming that was never stopped, but was sped up. In fact, I and the other legendaries have dealt with three of those planets in the past two years. I noticed recently of a planet much like ours that is suffering like those others, due to pollution. Lately, I have heard pleas from its parent star to save her child. Just so you know, the bonds between parent stars and their planets are inseparable in the Nintendo Galaxy. In fact, when the old Pokemon world died, its parent star Celestia Alpha was stricken with grief and went into deep depression as she dimmed and made stardust, which is basically a star's tears flowing freely in the vacuum of space. She almost died ten years later, but I revitalized her. Your sun that the Earth orbited was at that time in near-death, as well, possibly due to the effects of warming. The bond between a star and its planet is like that of a parent and child. Stars in our galaxy can communicate with each other via telepathy and watch out for each other, too."

Rad nods, as the group continued on in the desert while the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash, Jetfire, Princess Luna, and Laserbeak, a mechanical bird created by the Autobots, keeps watch over the area for hostile enemies. They notice that despite the many hours going by, the sun remained high in the sky when normally it would be setting, which further meant that Daymare Sun has kept the day everlasting. They heat has proven nearly unbearable as they crossed the sands dotted with long dead vegetation and skeletons of dead animals that died of starvation and from the brutal heat. They soon came to an area in which a large castle towering over a walled city that takes up half of Equestria, and contains the rest of the population. While the approaching area is under harsh sunlight, the group has heavy rainfall around them and the areas behind them as Ocean Empress continues the torrential downpours as the rainclouds spread further around the planet blotting out the sun as the group approached the walls with a sign that reads

"War is Peace  
Freedom is Slavery"

Shinung Armor attempted to struggle out of Daymare's grip, as she chuckled, "'Tis no use. I've been working out a bit in the gym for this one, and now, to force you to make me pregnant with your children!" Daymare Sun then strokes his member roughly, making him fight back a moan. Cadence thought, "No, this can't be happening! Not only did this wench frame Aunt Celestia and rule this land with an iron hoof, but now she's trying to rape my husband!" She then gasped, noticing Daymare Sun presenting her vulva to him, which had spikes surrounding its entrance. Shining Armor thought, "This one is going to hurt," as he felt her teasing him with the spiky privates, but he decides to turn the tables on her. He gathers energy in his horn, before tossing her aside with a magical concussion blast, and pins her down before growing spikes on his penis. Cadence smiled at this, as she crows to Daymare Sun, "How do you like him now, you wicked old witch!?

Daymare Sun snarled and hissed at the insult, as she felt Shining Armor tear at her insides before exiting and leaving her tied up. Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six came, equipped with the Elements of Harmony as she says, "Any last words tyrant, before we kill you?!" Before she could make a come-back, Arceus suggests, "You know, I think it would be better if we killed her publicly in front of those she turned against Celestia, or at least have the execution be broadcast in every corner of Equestria. That could send everyone that's against Celestia on a guilt trip, knowing that they've let themselves be deceived by this faker." Rarity remarks, "You know, that sounds like a good idea, though I am unsure about the guilt trip thing. Nonetheless, it will serve that horrible Daymare Sun right!"

They nod as the group gathered all the rest of the civilians, and returned to BioStar. A day later, Arceus called a news crew to cover the execution of Daymare Sun, as he gives info on what she did while the Mane Six readied the Elements of Harmony. All of these things are being broadcast all throughout Equestria by the news crew. The viewers couldn't believe their ears; As it turned out, Celestia was apparently impersonated by what is essentially a mirror-reversal of Nightmare Moon and they were tricked by this imposter! Even the Mayor of Ponyville was flabbergasted that she, along with all the other ponies were played for fools by Daymare Sun. She says to herself in a whisper, "What have we done?"

Daymare Sun's last words were 'You fools better keep in mind that there are others out there, much worse than I'll ever be! Don't think this is over! I'm sure the New Lunar Republic will be glad to have your precious Princess Celestia as their slave!' After that, the Elements of Harmony activated as a rainbow of energy struck her in her heart as she exploded, bursting into flames while her soul was sent to the Underworld by Giratina.

After all that was over, Arceus and the others went to the observatory at the fourth floor and looked through it to find the altenate Earth. He uses his power to transport the group out into space, as they looked out west of the Iuntus System until a hundred lightyears away, they spot the alternate earth, whose parent star contacted Arceus a few days ago. He is contacted by the Sinnoh Space Patrol, advising him that the planet is heavily polluted and the atmosphere is toxic. The details are as follows; no trace of an ozone layer, dangerous levels of CO2 and other pollutants, nearly 50% of oceans are deserts and the rest are black with oil and chemical waste, 75% of the landmasses are desert and used as landfills, glaciers are nonexistant, complete soil erosion and sparse vegetation, and on the political hand, blatant and deliberate undermining of alternate energy resources by profit-driven governments, laboratories used for cruel experimentation of remaining wildlife on the planet including animals, pokemon (a few of which are of Arceus' species and Dialga's species), an alicorn, and some ponies. Other problems include labor camps, where lower-class citizens are forced to work, and general lawlessness. Analysis of the planet indicates that in a year or two, the planet will be uninhabitable for life.

Arceus and the group decide that it's time to go to the planet quickly, as they head back to the Hall of Origin and transforms it into a starship while the Autobots got into their spaceship, the Miranda, which flies alongside the Origin Battleship, which is in shape of an egg, with a crosswheel structure at the middle, seven rocket boosters at the back, an area shaped like Arceus' head at the front used as the control room, four wings at diagonal directions, and laser gun turrets at the sides, along with other high-tech weaponry. Both ships flew out of the atmoshpere and sped off to the west past BioStar's orbit and that of Corneria where a warp gate opens as they flew in, and it warps them to an area several kilometers away from the alternate Earth. The planet was indeed suffering, as they notice the shroud of smog covering the atmosphere and if seen from space, it would like like a brownish gray ball with land barely visible.

The reactions from the group and the Autobots were understandable, even poor Alexis was shocked at the sight, while Rarity shouted dramatically, "My word! This is the worst possible thing ever done to a planet!" and faints like the drama queen she is. Daisy shouts along with Lily and Rose, "The horror...the horror! It's a terrible disaster! We've got to do something!"

Princess Luna remarks, "And indeed we shall, starting with helping the innocent lives suffering and punish those responsible for the planet's declining condition. This planet deserves a second chance at life, once we are through with its problems."

Both ships entered the atmoshpere of the alternate Earth, which is completely covered in a thick smog that blocks out the sun completely, so very little sunlight can warm the surface, and traps greenhouse gases which makes the temperature higher than normal. "This is bad," remarks Ash Ketchum worriedly, "This kind of damage is wrong on so many levels," as Latias, one of the members of the Divine Council and a lover of Ash's, gingerly puts her arms around him while nuzzling him reassuringly. Link frowns, "I would gladly give those corrupt politicians down there a swift execution with the Master Sword," as he does a few swipes in the air with the legendary weapon.

Both ships descended down near the surface which is barren and desolate, while advanced but crumbling cities can be seen. They also notice a laboratorial facility near a hill of trash and other waste can be seen while toxic waste flows down like a river. They decide to land near the facility, as the vessels deployed their landing equipment. Inside, the occupants are putting on special suits to protect them from the harsh environment, as they approached the research lab. They group soon got to the entrance and decide to break in, as Arceus could faintly hear the cries for help from his species, and a sinister-sounding voice shouting, "SHUT UP!"

Arceus snarled, before going off to follow the cries for help coming from inside, at which he blasts the door off with a Hyper Beam and rushes in noticing one of this species tied down on the exam table being experimented on. The poor thing is extremely emaciated, no fur left on her body, a shock collar with spikes on the inside piercing the neck, most of her bones broken, and numerous whiplike cuts, which are bleeding are all over her body along with burns, and bruises. Her mouth looks to be stapled shut with her lower jaw crooked from being broken for a long time. The side of her head is bleeding from her tormenter cutting her skull open. Her eyes are swollen shut, bruises and cuts all around her face, and her ears look torn. The experiments being done on her were absolute torture, including poisonous chemicals chugged down her throat along with bleach and oil, ice cold water being poured on her and then scalding hot water, having painful injections, and others. Right now, the poor thing weakly cried for help, her voice barely aduble and more of a pained squeak, at which Arceus turned on her torturer with a powerful, bone-crushing kick with his hindlegs, killing the tormenter. He goes over to the female Arceus, who cried weakly struggling to get free, only to be electrocuted by the shock collar and the ropes restraining her causing her to let out a silent cry in pain, letting out pitiful sounds.

Arceus gently shushes her, before cutting the ropes and removing the collar, and then has her taken to the infirmary onboard the Origin Battleship for immediate medical attention. Meanwhile, with the others, we see them fighting off security guards and other hostiles.

Back with Arceus, he and his mates along with the Royal Sisters, and the Mane Six, went to the rooms in the back and came to a pitiful sight. They notice one small cage containing a baby Arceus, who is only about a few days old and is squeaking and crying for his mother. The poor thing has a shock collar on him, and anytime he tried to move the shock collar electrocutes him causing the little one to squeal in pain. Star comes over to the child, and gingerly removes the shock collar, before gently picking up the baby Arceus with her mouth gently gripping his neck, like a mother dog would her pup. She telepathically coos to the little one, "Don't be afraid little one, we are here to take you from this bad place." The infant Arceus smiled cutely at her, before giving an affectionate nuzzle, at which Star gave a giggle. He soon begins whimpering and crying for food and the security of a mother who would adopt and love him. She gently puts his head to one of her nipples, at which he began suckling vigorously while whimpering, wanting to be in his adoptive mother's pouch and wanted her warmth and comfort. Star gently places him in her pouch, while still allowing him to suckle.

Meanwhile, we see Link and Aara Swiftblade (who defected from Daymare Sun's army), back-to-back and surrounded by a swarm of security robots. He pulls out his bow, and fires magical arrows at some of the robots, shorting them out, while Aara uses her horn to manipulate her sword, cutting down more robots. Aara, impressed with Link' accuracy, couldn't help but admire the Hero of Time and blushed lightly. Link then charges his blade until unleashing a Spin Attack slicing the robots in half. After a long fight, the robots were finished off and all the staff of the area were driven away, both went to meet up with the rest of the group at the cells.

With Star, we see her breastfeeding the baby Arceus she named Maecus, as she cooed, "There, there, child, have as much of my milk as you want." Maecus continues suckling before stopping, and lets out an adorable yawn before whimpering softly, wanting to feel safer in his adopted mother's pouch. Star coos softly to him, as she allowed him in an external womb attached to her pouch, which the little one crawled in and fell asleep curled up, feeling safe with his mother. Arceus nuzzled Star's side, letting his adoptive son that he is right there. They pass by more cells and notice that some of the occupants are humans, most likely those undermined by the corrupt wealthy politicians, and others are pokemon, legendary or otherwise, and even a few ponies, along the way.

One of the human prisoners, an inventor, along with his cellmate, an alicorn with broken wings, matted fur, and badly-damaged horn, an emaciated form, broken legs twisted at an odd angle, and cuts all over, called out, "Please, help us out of these cells."

Arceus nodded as he breaks down the cell doors with a powerful kick with his back hooves, while the others got them out and took them to the Origin Battleship. The group soon leaves the lab and heads to a major military base, to reduce any enemy resistance for the final attack on the capital city. Arceus shouts as he flies above the base, charging up his signature Judgment move, "Judgment Day has arrived for you, and I find you all...GUILTY!" before unleashing the distinctive glowing meteorites which rained down upon the base, as well the city completely destroying them. Knowing of that there may potentially be survivors, the Autobots sent Laserbeak to the freshly destroyed city, and indeed the drone does find survivors; civilians trying to leave with their lives, as Arceus frowned. Even though his Judgment practically trashed the capital city, he still knows that there are innocent lives that never had anything to do with the corruption in the highest corridors of political power, or the pollution in the first place. He decided, then and there, to help the innocent civilians to live, and to punish those unworthy. Arceus orders to the Solar Brigade, "I want you to go to the city and to help the survivors, and take them to the Origin Battleship!"

The Solar Brigade does just that as they lead the civilians into the starship, while the Original One keeps a look-out for more hostiles that may appear at any time. It is then that a group of surviving military personnel came out of the base, raising their hands in surrender, at which Arceus sends their souls to the Underworld, before departing in the starship as the group took off. After exiting the atmosphere, Arceus takes the planet with him as they warp back to BioStar.

"Now," he thought, "It is time to end the planet's suffering once and for all time," as he then summons the powers of the Jewel of Life to restore the planet's health to its original beauty. Not only that, but he also cleansed the planet of all that is corrupt, as he placed the planet into orbit around BioStar. He then returns to the group, as they return on the surface of BioStar as the Hall of Origin reverted back to the form of a palace, and placed next to Canterlot Castle. The Autobots returned to their base while the rest of the group went back to the Castle of the Royal Alicorns to rest for the night. Nightmare Moon lowered the suns while Luna raised the moons to begin the night. At the same time, the changing of the guards commenced.


End file.
